Hotline:PAYDAY Silence is Cold Gold
by TheSarcasticJudge
Summary: T The Hoxton break out was a thrill, and the more members on their team proved to be more successful than overbearing. While Hoxton was beating up Matt, the Brit 'befriended' a mute prisoner who goes by the name of Jacket. After a heist going sour, Jacket shows his worth to Bane as he slaughters countless of SWAT members without even thinking first. Silence is Golden.


**Dallas**

**Wolf**

**John Whick**

**Houston**

* * *

**Location—****Big Bank  
Timing—9:20 AM  
Heist timing—6:10_Counting  
Plan—B (Aggressive Escape)**

* * *

The sound of gunfire rang and bolted through the air, shell casings bounced and jingled like bells on the bloodstained concrete. The air was riddled with oncoming fire and churned as lead bullets went as fast as eight hundred miles per shot, 5.56×45 mm NATO ammunition peppered the ballistic armor of four as they ran and dove for cover like scattered ants. Orders being barked by the blue-clad SWAT for the four diving suspects to lower their weapons, instead, they only seem to want to fill the four with live rounds... Rubber bullets, rather. They were sent for the live capture of the reputable crew.

_"Dallas!"_

Wolf cried out, a bullet puncturing his leg. The skin tight under suit, the 'Garment' provided the crew not to spill their precious DNA onto the pavement. Although blood was visible through the dress pants fabric, nothing came down his leg. Wolf toppled over, right beside a red Mercedes which has been blaring it's shameful cry of alarm as more bullets ricochet and made the Mercedes into a mobile Swiss Cheese with red rimming. Wolf crawled towards the flat tire only being held by the rusty silver rims, he aimed his Locomotive and fired pellets of Amour Piercing rounds towards the hulking tower.

"C'mon!" Dallas provided cover-fire, as John Whick did as well, whilst Houston was diving for Wolf. The happy-sad clown masked heister slugged Wolf's left arm over his shoulder, he lifted the male to his feet and aided him towards the crew; blindly lighting up the dozen of cars which dared to shone blue and red. Houston heaved the red and white male towards the green metal newspaper stand. Houston rolled up his friend's dress pans leg to find the bullet did in fact compromised the Garment, and blood was sealed tightly in the semi plastic suit. It seemed to go straight through, as there was no evidence of sharing or left behind metal.

"GAH! _Det gör ont som en jävla slyna bet mig! _I need a medic bag!" Wolf demanded from Houston, who plopped down the first-aid kit. Because of the open fire-fight, he couldn't exactly do anything androgenic without being popped in the head by a pesky sniper. Houston pulled out a splint, and shifted Wolf's misguided leg back into place, for the bullet and the distress in his wobbling to cover dislocated his femur. Other than that, no damage was present until Bane's crew of underground Medics could patch them up. Which is something Dallas hates, watching his crew be shot and nothing he could do about it.

"Bane! Now is not the peachy moment to watch us die!" Dallas shouted into his earpiece, lifting his AK.762 and blindly firing into the groups of SWAT members, hearing their cries of pain and cover gave the heister a sense of security. Dallas poked around the silver Ford truck and peered down his AUG sights, the recital was aimed on a helmeted beast. The beast was decaled with that of a scratched on skull face. These were a different variation of Bomb-suited FBI members, who usually wore Gothic style makeup and carry a big ass shotgun- Deemed Spaceman Craig by Hoxton.

Now they were blank, or rather decal with skulls in this case, which gave them the sense of a faceless executioner. They were as fearsome as they were trigger-happy, and that was something Dallas personally feared. They only charge the PAYDAY crew, which threw off their normal plans as normal close quarters combat SWAT members crouch and go around the defense of them. The old bulldozers didn't work, so they were upgraded twice.

"Skulldozer is advancing!" John barked, his sunglasses barely hanging on his scratched up face. He had AKIMBO Beretta 9 pistols in either hand, elite slides donning them more stability as he fired into the helmet of the said Skulldozer.

"**BULLDOZER TIME!**" The winter camouflaged nightmare in armor stepped forward, leading the charge of the SWAT members. Beretta bullets pinged and signed the end of his visor, which he gladly peeled off his face with a nightmarish smile on his face. The man lifted the huge gun and started to open fire onto the PAYDAY crew, who was ducking behind the various of metal objects ranging from green newspaper

"_You are so fucked__!_" The man cried, reloading his M249 in a hasty motion. "_I'm going to send you straight to a vacation... A wonderful place were you can rest by the FIRE, bitch!"_

"Like-wise!"

John Whick gripped his two Beretta 9`s and rapidly fired into the helmet opening of the Skulldozer, grunting as the stability of his weapon use was drawing his aim upwards. The former assassin dropped his left gun and leaned to the left, towards the Mercedes as the male now blindly fired while strafing to the former direction. John had his head close to the red doors of the car as he passed through now cracked and bullet-decayed windows. The male was trying to get to the trunk of the car so he can swap to his Judge~revolver-like shotgun~ with a '_Shark Teeth_' modification. John's poor accuracy made up for damage to the Skulldozer, a misplaced shot to graxe his cheek made him reel in pain along with his aim, allowing Houston to take his sniper rifle to place his recital onto the man; the Skulldozer lowered his head into his armor like a turtle in pain. Houston swore, his aim interrupted by the ingeniousness of the Elite Bulldozer.

Dallas thoroughly chewed the tobacco in his mouth, he has now popped the brownish substance into his mouth in sheer disappointment. This whole thing was supposed to be a get in stealth and fight your way out. They had prepped for a Risk Three police attack, but instead they brought out the newly dubbed 'Death Wish' police. These police were tough as newly made nails holding a jail cell, almost National Guard like. Now, the Payday gang has faced the National Guards in the past and then again now.  
However, they have always pulled through but they have not ever been trained for a complete militarization of SWAT members literally rushing at them, screaming like complete psychopaths who's dog just been killed and the person they blame is you.

"**_Guys, I got us a chopper. That's good news, but you're not going to like the thing I'm about to say— Bile's unavailable and we have to get the next best thing... Hoxto's coming with a attack chopper that's disguised as a Police chopper to kill you. Get back into the Bank and wait for the Assault to be over! Someone kill that damn Skulldozer!_**"Bane shouted into everyone's earpieces, making Wolf cringe at the volume of the transmitter. The demon was shoving HE shells into his Locomotive with a greedy haste, he then pumped his shotgun and leaned out of cover to popped a FBI agent, without armor, in the chest while the agent screamed as the armor piercing round blew a whole in his chest, pieces of viscera was visible to the Swedish male along with bits of bones from broken rib cages. Wolf seemed interested, but the male quickly moved his attention back to the M249 that was currently threatening his and John's life

The AK.762 he held in his arms was reloaded, as he popped another magazine into it— Dallas The brown-suited male pulled a zip-lock bag from his utility belt and spat the tobacco into the clear bag, he zipped it up and moved it back into place. The Mastermind looked up to the sky and peered at the sun briefly before looking back at the SWAT members coming close to him. There was four of them closing in on both sides of the truck. Dallas was sure that Wolf or John would be able to see them, but they were more occupied by the Skulldozer. Dallas made sure both of his weapons were loaded before sucking in all of the air he has to offer and popping to the left of the Ford Truck while he expertly popped three shots into one of the winter clad SWAT members in the chest, which was presumably in the heart region for the SWAT member was bleeding perfidiously from the armor.

Dallas had to get prepared in three seconds, for he now crouched down on a his left knee while he was mentally preparing for a quick and fluid motion. with his right arm carried the AK.762 and aimed it towards the right tail-light while his suppressed Beretta 9 under his right arm and his left elbow resting on his right knee. The crunching of boots made Dallas squint his eyes before shutting them tight, as they became more closer— Dallas was now prepared to die. The guard on the left side of the truck came and Dallas snapped his right elbow into the SWAT member's chest, the SWAT member on the right came over with his weapon drawn and trained to Dallas's head. Dallas peppered him as the recoil went crazy because he was also hitting the guard with his elbow in the abdominal region and his chest. Dallas then popped the left SWAT member in the cranium with his suppressed Beretta 9, blood and viscera going out of the helmet and onto the sidewalk.

Dallas saw both of them drop before twisting himself and snapping to his feet with a pistol whip-uppercut to the left side of the truck, hitting the unarmored FBI agent behind his chin, and Dallas squeezed the trigger twice. Blood sprayed his mask and suit, Dallas headbutted the already dead agent in the head and he turned around to snap a left high kick to the temple of a SWAT member. The SWAT doubled over and hit the back of the Ford Truck and hit the blood stained ground, Dallas raised his right leg whilst hopping with his left, and he stomped on the SWAT officer's head and he heard a watermelon burst. Dallas then turned back to his left like a tornado and he heard a grunted as he swung his Beretta to hit a blue armored _'Taser'_ in the face. The Taser flinched and he sung his own weapon at Dallas's face, who gracefully dodged it while thrusting a right knee to the minimal protection region of the Taser's body armor—the testicles.

The Taser yelled out a deep moan, which was muffled from the helmet, as he doubled over to hold his now squished testes. Blood seeped through the legs of the armor, and he held between his legs, dropping his weapon and going into a complete fetal position. Dallas pointed his Beretta 9 to the face of the Taser, who held up a blood-soaked hand for mercy, and popped five rounds into his face. Each of them penetrating the face plate of the newly dead Taser, who now lays motionless at the dress shoes of Dallas. The Heister showed no remorse behind his mask, a cold stare in his chilling brown eyes. A slowly creeping SWAT member crept up towards Dallas with zip ties in his hands. Dallas didn't even look in the SWAT Member's direction and he lifted his AK 7.62 and he blasted the stalking SWAT Member until the cries of pain stopped, that and he ran out of ammunition in his magazine.

"Good night, _Buddy_..." Dallas murmured, reloading his weapons in a daze.

Dallas snapped out of his concentration as he heard Wolf's whistle, a sharp eightnote heavy tune. The star-spangle banner opening, and Dallas knew instantly what he meant. Bane's orders was to be followed, and the Payday crew was providing cover fire onto the oncoming SWAT members. The crew fired upon dozens and dozens of police and SWAT team members, all of them taking a position in form of a backwards 'V'. Dallas darted from his cover and hustled through the oncoming fire from the four members of his crew. Houston looked down his Sniper Scope and popped a Taser in the face-plat as Wolf was just peppering SWAT teams with his Locomotive in one gloved hand, while he held a suppressed MAC-7 in his other. John Whick was more concerned about the all the more dangerous Skulldozer, as he focused his rounds onto the mobile beast.

Darting from his position, the man rushed towards the steps of the Big Bank and he hauled himself all approximately twenty-five.

"Damn, Dallas, you're suit is ruined!" Houston commented.

"My suit isn't important if we get a _Twenty-five with a big-ass L._.." Dallas replied,. Going back into his AUG sights.

He popped the Skulldozer in the head, ultimately ending the assault as the SWAT members started to fall back.


End file.
